Coming undone
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Set in Victoria Era, Quaxo is feeling smotherd by Bustophers expectations of him and begins to rebel, Victoria is feeling less then important in the eyes of her father figure, this doubles when she falls in love with a Tom from a civilian family.
1. Preparations

**Notes.** The ball is NOT the jellical ball, just fancy party that Bustopher is holding, dont expect their to be refrences to the ball, or singing/danceing cats.

You will have to read to figure things like who ends up with who, cuz i aint telling, who knows mabey ill suprise you ;)

The first few chaps should be easy to follow, but If you get lost then feel free to ask any questions.

Also this is my first story EVER. Suggestions and tips will help alot and are more then welcome!

Setting: Victorian Age, England.

Clothing: Only the Rich cats wear clothing, and sometimes the servents will wear an artical or two. keep in mind haveing no clothing on does not mean they are naked, clothing is just used as a symbol of wealth.

Picture the cats the way you do in the DVD. I focus alot on the Human aswell as the feline side.

**WARNING: anything can happen, Graphic sex, character death, Violence, Slash, Harsh language. you have been warned.**

Copy Right: I Do own CATS musical, but only in the form of a DVD. (C) RUG

Special thanks to: CrazyIndigoChild: for without her, you would not be able to read past my spelling errors ;)

Chapter 1 - Preparation

* * *

Quaxo stood at a large bay window that overlooked the large ammount of land owned by his uncle Bustopher. From the window he could see the fields that stretched to the outer edges of the property; a great fence separated the rich lands from commoners. He noticed the entrance gates open followed by a carriage rolling up the path leading to the mansion's main entrance. He sighed, realizing that important guests would start showing up for tonight's ball. Quaxo turned from the bay window and began walking towards his room; imagining how the night would unfold.

He happened to cross paths with his sister Victoria. She gave him a friendly smile and linked her arm with his as they continued down the hall.

"Looking forward to tonight, Mistoffelees?" she asked with a big, teasing grin on her face.

"You know im not," he sighed. "Its going to be a long night" Quaxo said already exhausted from thinking about it. "No matter how I imagine it; I cant see myself enjoying this"

Victoria frowned at that, they were both feeling bitter about being introduced to Bustophers list of suitable mates.

"Way to be an optomist, Misto" Victoria said shaking her head disappointingly at her brother

"You know Mistoffelees is only my stage name," Quaxo frowned a bit. "If Bustopher heard you adressing me th-"

Victoria groaned; cutting him off, "Its not like calling you Quaxo makes you more sophisticated" she held her paw at neck level, pouting her lips in imitation of higher class.

Quaxo smiled at that; happy that at least one of them was making the best of the situation.

"Bustopher seems to think 'Quaxo' would give a better impression. People might be put off that I'm named after the devil," he said with a slight grin

As they approched his bedroom, Quaxo suggested that Victoria start preparing for the evening's events. She agreed before walking off with a less than enthusiastic expression.

As Misto opened the door to his bedroom he noticed a tall white and brown tom laying a neatly pressed suit out on his bed. The tom looked up as he heard Mistoffelees walk in; reveling the black patterns that were accenting his features. He smiled kindly and bowed his head respectfully as Misto made his way across the room.

"Bowing isn't necessary." He extended his hand to the other tom. "Im Quaxo, and you are..."

"My apology, I'm Plato," he said taking Misto's hand in his own. "I came in with the new staff. Bustopher requested that I made sure you were getting ready... about 15 minuts ago"

Misto retreated his hand from Plato's and made his way to the bed where his suit was layed out. He ran his fingers over the sleeve before turning to Plato. "This is what Bustopher has chosen for me this evening?"

"Yes. I have layed out everything you require for tonight's gathering."

Misto looked down at the suit again. "Thank you, that will be all," he said as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Plat, startled, quickly stumbled out of the room. Misto looked over his shoulder and smirked seductively at the taller tom as he closed the door behind him.

Plato leaned back on the door, staring down the empty hall and admiring the expensive portraits and detailed carvings that dressed the walls. The sound of a closing door brought his attention to a beautiful young queen in a peculiar loose, white gown with pink ribbons hanging at the edges. She turned in his direction to find him staring. He quickly realized his rude, unprofessional behaviour and worked to regain his posture; standing tall with his hands behind his back as she walked up to him. He noticed her dress wasn't finished being tied together at the back, which would explain the awkward way it hung off her body. He bowed his head and smiled a kind and mildly flirtatious smile as she stopped in front of him.

"Is there anything I can help you with miss?"

"I would like access to my brother's room if you dont mind."

Plato quickly change his demeanor to a more conservative tone as he realized he was in the presence of Bustopher's niece, Victoria. Plato moved aside, allowing the young aristocrat entry. Victoria walked into her brother's room, giving little warning to the dressing cat inside. The black and white tom, who had just finished buttoning his dress shirt, looked over his shoulder in surprise to see Victoria walking towards him. A grin on her face. She glanced back at the door before turning to explain herself to a now confused Misto. "Did you see the new butler?" she asked excitedly.

Misto realized she must have encountered Plato on the way over. "Uhhh, yeah I think his name was Plato or something," he replied, keeping his expression blank. "What brings you here anyway?" Misto asked, getting Victoria's attention for she was looking back at door.

She turned to him as if she was just made aware of his presence, taking a minute to remeber why she was there in the first place. "Ohhh... I- uhh, need you to tie up my dress for me." She turned her back to him, showing the loose silk ribbons dangling off her dress.

"What happend to your maids? They are there to make sure don't waltz out of your room with a bare midriff," he frowned as he took the first two ribbons and began tying them into bows. "Bustopher has everyone busy enough, what with organizing the ball. I wouldn't want to add to the stress."

"I should have guessed as much... Maybe you should have gotten Plato to help," Misto teased, raising an eyebrow suggestively at the young queen. Victoria turned to Misto; a light blush showing through her white fur.

"You know as well as I do that it's inappropriate for a lady to have a man help her with dressing," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Do I not qualify for a man anymore?" Misto asked, chuckling lightly

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Family doesn't count."

"I'd hate to disagree with you... so I won't. Your dress is done." Victoria walked over to a nearby mirror hanging over a bassinet, she turned in a full circle; inspecting her brother's work. " It looks perfect, Misto, thank you!" Victoria exclaimed as she pulled Misto into a tight hug.

"When your ready, wait for me in the hall. Don't you dare go down without me!" She warned as she broke the hug.

"Alright I'll wait for you," Misto sighed. "But you have to hurry; we're already expected."

Victoria nodded before she turned for the door and hesitantly opened it, hoping the tall brown cat would have retired from his post in front of Misto's room. To her relief the tom was nowhere in sight. Victoria felt a surprising rush of disappointment as she entered her bedroom uninterrupted.

Misto was leaning against the wall; tapping his feet impatiently before walking down the hall. He stopped to knock on Victoria's door. "How long does it take to fluff your fur?" he jiggled the door knob to find the door locked.

"Sorry Misto but unlike you I lock my door!" Victoria shouted from the other side. Misto slid down the wall to sit on the floor where he waited impatiently. His attention was diverted when he heard someone's approach. He looked up to see Plato walking towards him. Misto smirked, motioning towards his sister. He held out his hand as Plato lifted him off the floor to his feet.

"Bustopher would be upset seeing you dirty your suit on the floor"

"Bustopher is lucky I'm wearing this at all," he joked as he dusted off his pants.

"Sorry if I'm being a nuisance. When are the others going to be ready?"

Quaxo smiled seductively at the serving tom. "What's wrong, Plato? Don't like my company?" he cooed; closing the gap between them.

Plato blushed hotly and started to back up from the black tux. "I- uhhh... its not that... just...you know..." he said stammering as he tried to explain himself to the flirtatious young tom.

Quaxo smiled, amused by the challenge the other tom was promising. "Victoria will be out soon, you know how girls are."

Plato continued to smile nervously as Quaxo began walking closer once again "what..what about Mistoffelees?"

Quaxo stopped and raised a brow in confusion at the other tom, "ohhh...Misoffelees wont be joining us at the ball, hes out of town," Quaxo said deciding it best not to give away his identity to the now suspicious servant. 'how does Plato know about my ineffable name?' Quaxo wonderd as he continued to question Plato; Noting the sound of a opening door.

Quaxo was quickly brought back to reality. He noticed Plato staring past him in awe, he turned turned around to see Victoria standing at the door in a flowing, white gown that accented her light pink nose and chestnut brown eyes, that were staring back into Plato's. Quaxo cleared his throat; gaining the others' attention.

"Maybe we should head down to the ball before Bustopher sends others to look for us," Quaxo suggested as he waled past Plato, bumping him out of his staring contest with Victoria.

"Uhhh yeah, that's a good idea," Plato agreed, Victoria nodded catching up to Quaxo; walking closely beside him. Plato followed behind the two as they silently made their way to the ball.

* * *

Well... did you like it? to short? to long? to confuseing? to many questions!

Chapter 2 will be up shortly


	2. Night to Remeber

Chap 2 - Night to Remember

The ballroom was crowded with the richest and most elegant families found in England; all hoping their child would be wed to one of the Aristocrat siblings.

Victoria stood beside the table that her brother was occupying. She looked about nervously over the group of young toms that held her future mate. She bit her lip before asking. "Quaxo, do you want to come introduce yourself with me?"

Quaxo looked up at his sister with a bored expression. "Not really, I think I'll stay here"

Victoria's face fell in disappointment, nonetheless she straightened her back and made her way to the group determined to make a good first impression. All the toms were drawn to her; instantly greeting her with their most charming smiles as they introduced themselves one by one.

Quaxo watched as Victoria had the toms so easily wrapped around her finger. Without a word, he looked down at the untouched china decorating the table as he was lost deep in thought about the quality of life. He felt a hand press down on his shoulder that caused him to lose his train of thought as he turned his head to look at the perpetrator

"Quaxo, It's impolite to keep the young queens waiting," Bustopher said, offering the tux a kind smile. Quaxo looked out into the crowds and noticed a group of young queen's giggling as they made eye contact. Quaxo couldn't decide if he should feel flattered or insulted by the transition but thought it best to keep his expression.

"I don't think so sir, they look like they are already enjoying themselves." Quaxo turned his gaze back to the china with the hope that Bustopher would leave; this, however, was not the case.

"Nonsense," Bustopher huffed. "I organized this ball with the purpose of mating you," he said, pushing Quaxo onto his feet and walking him in the direction of a tired looking old man he knew as Old Deuteronomy. Standing beside him was a silver tabby Quaxo guessed was his eldest son Munkustrap, and a young innocent kitten he knew as Jemima: Munkustrap's daughter.

As he approached the group he noticed two other queens sharing a giggle behind Jemima, Quaxo assumed they were young maids hired by Munkustrap since they did not wear any clothing but instead were able to show their natural fur. The queen on the left was mostly white with black and light orange stripes across her sides and patches in her hair. The other had black and dark orange lines, the design covered her body to leave only few white patches. Quaxo made a mental note to get their names later.

They stopped in front of the small group as Quaxo forced a smile; bowing to Munkustrap and the elder, then to Jemima as he took her hand, kissing it lightly. "it's nice to finally meet you," Quaxo said in a polite charming voice.

"Like wise," she replied in a soft, sweet voice. As Quaxo released her hand, Jemima turned her head in an attempt to hide the rosy blush covering her cheeks.

"Ahhh, so this is young Quaxo. I've heard so much about you from your uncle," Old D said in a cheerful voice, obviously not as tired as his age made him appear.

"I've heard many good things about your family as well," Quaxo said politely.

"Speaking of family, did your youngest son not get the invitation I sent out?" Bustopher asked.

Munkustrap snickered and shock his head in disappointment. "Tugger will most likely show up on his own terms; he's never been one to arrive when asked," Munkustrap stated it as a fact.

Quaxo smiled remembering the rumors passed thought Victoria to him about ' The Rum Tum Tugger' he recalled seeing him on a few separate occasions but not once sharing a word. Quaxo didn't think much of him, in fact he was a little put off by his reputation and attention grasping attitude. If he were here everyone would know it

* * *

Victoria decided she had little interest in the toms she had spent time getting to know; she headed back to the table to find Quaxo had already left. She began to wonder the large rooms in search of some good company when she noticed her old playmate, Jemima. She quickened her steps; happy to see a familiar face in a crowd of strangers, but stopped abruptly when she saw Quaxo holding her attention in conversation, she decided it inappropriate to come between the two. She leaned back on the wall behind her, nodding her head to the music as she watched the other cats dance. Victoria got lost deep in thought as she contemplated the possibility of Quaxo and Jemima eventually being mated, she hated the thought of her brother and best friend being mated before her; Victoria didn't want to disappoint Bustopher anymore then she already had.

"I thought for sure I'd be able to find a mate before Quaxo," Victoria sighed quietly to herself looking down at the floor.

"Pardon?" she heard a vaguely familiar voice ask.

Victoria looked up quickly to see Plato in front of her with a questioning look. "Ohh, it was nothing, I was just talking to myself."

"Are you sure? I've not pegged you as the type."

"You don't know me very well," Victoria said, turning her gaze back toward Quaxo and Jemima

"I'd like to get to know you better," Plato said quietly with a confident smile

Victoria tilted her head, hiding the rose seeping thought her white fur, "That's very sweet," Victoria said causing Plato to smile wider. "And inappropriate," she said watching the smile fad from his lips, she instantly regretted it "I'm sorry my lady" Plato said bowing his head to Victoria sensed a wall being built around him as Plato walked back into the crowds of people.

* * *

Quaxo held Jemima's in his own as he lead her across the dance floor, a suggestion by Bustopher that Quaxo wouldn't forget anytime soon. He held her small frame close to his as he led her gently across the dance floor

"You're a very good dancer" Jemima said keeping her eyes to their feet

"Thank you, iv been taking lessons almost all my life" Jemima smiled as her dress to flowed across the dance floor, she closed her eyes as her mind was engulfed in the relaxing hum of the music without thought she rested her head against Quaxo's shoulder. Quaxo Pushed Jemima away from his body by her shoulders, and quickly lead her off the dance floor, obtaining the attention of few couples they passed

"I-I'm so sorry" she said not knowing how to respond to the Tux toms sudden mood change, Quaxo could see the confusion and slight fear dwelling in the back of her eyes

"Don't worry about it" Quaxo said before bowing his head politely "thank you for the lovely dance, Jemima"

* * *

Plato walked quietly thought the ball room, the wrapped mice quickly dissipating from the silver platter held in his hand, he slips quietly into a large hall, he lays his now empty tray on a nearby wooden table and pulled a sheet of paper from the inside pocket of his grey waiting jacket "Black from his ears to the tip of his tail" Plato read out loud to himself "Damn it, Vacam said this kid was staying here" he exclaimed, loud enough to grasp the attention of wondering ears

"Hey Hun" came a husky feminim voice "can't you keep it down, some people are trying to relax"

Plato watched as a creamy brown Queen Emerged from the darkness behind the pillars boarding the hall, The light seemed to shine perfectly on her sleek short fur, she held a lit cigarette in her hand disrespectfully tapping the ash onto the floor. Plato lifted his chin in an attempt to portray more dominance then the confident queen.

"And who might you be?" Plato asked eyeing the queen suspiciously. She walked towards him swaying her hips, showing no loss of dominance over the tense situation; Plato stood his ground as the queen wondered closer.

"Call me Exotica" she whispered into the tense tom's ear, before licking it suddenly, causing Plato's hair to stand on end as he jumped away from the queen. He silently cursed to himself for his jumpy reaction as he watched the queens smile widen and his control quickly plummet

"And you must be Plato" she said taking a drag from her cigarette.

"How do you know my name?" Plato asked trying to regain his confidence and slight control over the conversation.

"Everyone knows your name, the lowly servant eyeing the rich and beautiful duchess, how very shack spear of you" she finished as she blew smoke in Plato's face, who squinted his eyes, irritated from the toxins.

"I would never do something to disrespect this family" Plato said sounding more defensive then he meant to show as he waved the smoke from his face.

"Relax, darling" Exotica said in a cool voice "Staff gossip will never reach Bustophers ears" she said as if to ensure his safety.

"I'm not worried, I have nothing to hide from him" Plato said in a convincing tone

"And I thought you would turn out to be an honest Tom" she continued pouting her lips "we've only just met and you're already telling lies"

"I am sorry that I've disappointed you" Plato said in a dull tone,

"not to worry, I'm sure you will open up to me as time goes by" Exotica said in her husky voice flashing Plato a suggestive smile before turning and walking off towards the shadows.

* * *

Quaxo watched from the refreshment table as the other cats laughed and socialized. he noticed Victoria scrambling thought the crowds approaching him.

"Quaxo, what happened?" Victoria asked referring to his odd reactions to Jemima.

"it's nothing Victoria, I'm just not interested in her in that way"

Victoria felt secretly relieved but couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to Quaxo reasoning then he let out. Ignoring her base feelings knowing Quaxo was much to stubborn to ever give her a straight answer, unless it served to - him. She watched as Quaxo poured himself a small glass filled with red punch, leaving room to add his much needed shot of vodka from the flask he made a habit of carrying in his jacket pocket.  
"Do you have to do that now, people are watching" Victoria snapped in a harsh whisper.

"Let them, judgmental pricks" Quaxo scoffed taking a swig of his newly mixed drink squinting his eyes shut at the burning sensation that he helplessly craved.

"You're going to make us look bad" she hissed in the same harsh tone, attempting to reason with the unreasonable.

"Common Vicki" Quaxo said with a knowing smile "we all know my alcohol problem is no secret" he continued assuring his sister that it made no difference whether or not he continued his actions in public.

"Your impossible" Victoria said blankly, realizing Quaxo would not be reasoned with tonight.

"But I'm right" Quaxo added finishing her, in his mind, unfinished sentence.

Quaxo continued to take sips from his cup smiling triumphantly at Victoria each time she rolled her eyes, he suddenly felt chills crawl thought his body as large hands began to rub his shoulders tightly; he turned his head slightly getting a dull view of the perpetrator.

"Do you mind, I understand not everyone was raised with proper social skills but surely you do realize that rubbing a strangers shoulder is inappropriate" Quaxo said with obvious irritation present in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were used to this kind of intermit treatment" the strange tom in an up front and husky voice, while he ran his hands down Quaxo slender arms.

Instantly knowing this tom was referring to his nightly actions, Quaxo turned towards the perpetrator, he could see the suggestive look in the tall toms deep yellow eyes, his long red fur brushed back for the occasion. Quaxo lifted his arm, blocking the cold hands from caressing him any longer, "excuse me?" he responded acting ignorant of the ginger toms claims trying to keep up his charade in front of Victoria who was staring dumbfounded by the toms openness.

"Needless to say I've heard rumors about you" the strange tom stated leaning in closer to Quaxo as he stared into the purple threatening eyes.

Quaxo eyebrows furrowed as he glared up at the strange tom that was dangerously close to revealing his deepest secrets. Victoria also looked at him in anger, how dare he accuse her brother of doing such appalling things "are you just going to let him make these accusations Quaxo" Victoria asked, insisting he be more assertive.

"Leave it alone Victoria" Quaxo said plainly, leaving his drink Quaxo grabbed his sisters arm and began to lead her away from the strange toms company.

"Submissive aren't you" he heard the tom continue louder than before, causing all the instant bystanders to look to the source of the ruckus "that works out well for the both of us" he continued in a overly suggestive tone that caused Quaxo cheeks to darken in embarrassment as the surrounding area erupt with the sharing of rumors.

Quaxo felt intellectually challenged by this new stranger, it had been a while since someone was able to fill him with such rage and raw emotion, he secretly enjoyed the thrill of being observed and tested by this older tom, but the irritation of re-building his reputation after it had been so publicly scrutinized, Quaxo could not have. He walked towards the loud mouth ginger with his hands tight in a fist. He punched the tom straight in the face, as insurance that he would not be a submissive bitch and be so easily walked over. The red and black tom stumbled back from the blow and began caressing the area of his face that had been hit, revealing the long sharp nails that he had been repressing, clearly the stranger was feeling riled as well, Quaxo watched as a saddest smile curved on the lips of his challenger, clearly Quaxo violent action had been exactly what this strange tom was waiting for.  
"What's going on here" Bustopher asked angry as he pushed thought the large crowd of cats that were now gathered at the scene.

Before Quaxo could intervene the ginger tom had quickly caught Bustopher's attention "your son fairly ill mannered" he said, clocking his smile with a look of disappointment

"Lord Vacam, I can assure you Quaxo is not my son" Victoria felt shocked by Bustopher's insensitivity towards Quaxo, she looked towards her brother to see his questioning look but it wasn't projected towards Bustopher, Quaxo was contemplating why such a claim would make Vacam smile knowingly, he felt chills run thought his skin as he wondered 'how much does this tom really know'

As Bustopher was communicating to Vacam his most heartfelt apologies, Quaxo had better things to analyze about this stranger. He felt it was a good start to know this strange man's name, and that his title of importance was obviously high, perhaps he was better off than even Bustopher.

Quaxo was brought back to focus when Bustopher confronted him "Quaxo, please retire to your room, you've cause enough of a commotion"

Quaxo looked around the room, only a few cats seemed to be focused on this particular situation, the rest seemed unfazed, amusing themselves with waltz and chatter. But Quaxo wouldn't point out this fact to his uncle; he had no intention of staying for very long anyway. He had better places to be.

"Okay" Quaxo said simply to his overly dramatic uncle, until Victoria perched in "That isn't right, Quaxo was just standing up for his self"

"Victoria, I was clearly out of line, I take full responsibility" Quaxo said, hinting at sarcasm with every word, of course Bustopher wouldn't pick up on it, but Quaxo was sure Vacam did when he was shot a knowing grin. Victoria was too busy looking at Quaxo, with an angered expression; it wasn't like Quaxo to take the blame for anything, even if he was the culprit.

"Both two kids go to your rooms. We will talk about this at breakfast tomorrow." Bustopher said in a stern voice, Quaxo just rolled his eyes as he walked towards the large doors with Victoria hanging onto his arm, none of the other cats seemed to notice as the two walked into the halls of the large manner.

* * *

"I can't believe you of all people let him get away with that!" Victoria shouted as Quaxo walked her to her bedroom.

"There was nothing I could do" Quaxo said in rebuttal "Bustopher would believe his story before ours and you know it."

"He might have listened to us this time, you need to have faith in him"

"He's not given me any reason to have faith in him."

"You never give him a chance to show you"

"Why are you standing up for him?"

"I don't want you to be miserable anymore"

Quaxo snickered "I am not miserable"

"Yes! Yes you are."

"I am not, I'm just pleasantly sarcastic"

"You're in denial"

"And there's nothing wrong with that" Quaxo said half jokingly, as Victoria opened the door to her room, Quaxo began walking towards his own room when Victoria called out for him "Quaxo?"

"Yeah" Quaxo answered, turning his head to look back at his sister.

"Those things that Vacam said…" Quaxo raised his eyebrow as Victoria paused "were they true?"

Quaxo stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking "of course not" he said simply

Victoria stared at her brother expecting a longer explanation but none was heard "good night Victoria" Quaxo said walking down the hall towards his bedroom door.

* * *

Quaxo sat on his bed looking out the large window that filled most of his outer wall. He couldn't get his mind off the night's events, meeting with old Deuteronomy, dancing with Jemima, and talking to Vacam, who the hell does he think he is, attempting to revile his secrets in such a public setting.

Quaxo contemplated possible reasons Vacam would be interested in badmouthing Bustopher's family, It wasn't very difficult to come up with a motive considering the amount of wealth Bustopher takes in, everyone's wealth would benefit from his falling.

Quaxo decided he would need more information on Vacam before he was able to figure out any sort of schemes or motivation.

Quaxo striped the black suit off his thin frame, exposing his sleek black fur that covered his frail body. Quaxo ran his hand down the middle of his head, porously scuffing up his fur as he walked up to the window, he unhooked the small silver lock installed for safety measures, letting the cool night air fill his room as the large windows opened.

He throw his legs over the side sitting on the ledge as he looked out at the horizon, seeing lights emitting from the small town he found himself visiting more frequently, Quaxo took a deep breath before turning over as he began to scale down the side of the manner, it was a difficult task to anyone who was unfamiliar with the buildings layout, luckily Quaxo had climbed down this wall plenty of times, enough to make it down without a fall.

Quaxo thought sneaking out would be a piece of cake, with the dark night sky camouflage his black fur and the groups of late guests distracted by the low music of the ball room and glistening lights from the hanging chandlers, it should have been easy, but the Tux wasn't counting on one tom to be looking where none of the others set their eyes. Quaxo was startled when he heard a voice carelessly calling to him.

"Sneaking out are we?" Quaxo looked down to see a tall main tom staring up at him, he knew instantly it was the one they called Rum Tum Tugger, Old Deuteronomy's youngest son. He remembered the detailed descriptions Victoria gave when she talked about him, his tall lean body, his perfect smile, and irresistible eyes, Victoria was right about it all.

"Just out to get a little air" Quaxo said sarcastically as he turned his head and began climbing down the wall once again, ignoring the main toms presence.

"Take your time, the view is nice" Tugger said jokingly with a sly smile.

Quaxo face flushed slightly when realizing Tugger has been staring at his butt "don't you have somewhere to be, far away from me?" Quaxo asked with a sigh, noticing Tugger was wearing a lazy black suit, as the dress code required. Quaxo realized he would be seen as the underdog by showing his natural fur, stripping off ones clothing was a sign of submission and poverty to the more wealthy sectors or the era. He regretted letting such a big headed oaf see him unclothed.

"I go where I want, when I want" Tugger said proudly, Quaxo was unimpressed, even if he hadn't talked to Tugger before, that line sounded old somehow. "Besides, I don't know if I'm interested in a party people are crawling thought the windows to get out of" Quaxo had made it far enough to jump down safely, he felt the cool grass beneath his feet as he dusted himself off then looked at Tugger uncaring for the toms explanations.

"Well as interesting as that is, I have places to be" Quaxo said pushing past Tugger

"I'll come with" Tugger said turning to follow the tux

"I don't think so, I don't even know you" Quaxo said as they continued to walk down the lawn to the large brass gates

"It's too late now, I've already made up my mind" Tugger stated as a fact

Quaxo stopped in his tracks turning towards Tugger, irritation clear on his features "you're not coming with me"

"okay, ill cum after you" Tugger said bursting with laughter, Quaxo threw his hands up projecting his frustration with a loud grunt and rolled his eyes "but seriously, you're stuck with me" Tugger continued after his laughing fit had ended. Quaxo considered sitting himself down on the lawn and waiting for the Tugger to get board and ditch, but knew the main tom would be much too stubborn to leave anytime soon and he just couldn't wait.

"Alright, I'll take you, but you need to dress down"

"What's wrong Tux, don't like submitting to me?" Tugger said laughing again at his sexual joke; Quaxo had a feeling the night was going to be full of them.

* * *

lol sex puns.


	3. Vase called Ming

Quaxo and the now unclothed Tugger continued walking down the field, Quaxo taking lead as they approached a gravel road filled with unlit carriages

"You driven?" Tugger asked as Quaxo peeked his head inside an old beat up carriage.

"Not a chance," he said ignoring the fact that this caused a problem, in Tugger's mind anyway "How the hell we getting to town then!" Quaxo pulled his head out of the carriage realizing he had the wrong one, he continued to walk the large driveway.

"Can't you drive?" Quaxo asked sarcastically, fully expecting to get a well thought out reply from the over indulged tom. "I can't drive, I never needed to."

"I thought you were the curious cat though," Quaxo asked looking back to the following tom.  
"Just because a few things never peaked my interest doesn't mean I'm not curious," Tugger explained, sounding uncertain of his own words.

"Who you trying to convince, me or you?" Quaxo continued, deciding it would be fun to confuse the poor mane tom, he wasn't usually so deceitful, he didn't like to waste his times on such things, this was just pay back.

The walk down the pebbled road was silent from that point as Tugger contemplated, maybe he wasn't such a curious bad-ass. Quaxo's plan worked out better than he thought it would, blessed is silence.

Quaxo stood on a carriage step as he poked his head in. He noticed a orange striped tabby sleeping on the carpeted floor. "Skimble!" Quaxo shouted causing the tabby to jerk up.

"Ohhh, Quaxo, its you," he said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I need a drive," Quaxo said, Tugger cutting in before anything else could be said. "We need a drive," Quaxo rolled his eyes; it would most likely become force of habit after the long night ahead.

"Alright, but it will cost ya, scotch isn't free you know."

"Well, I don't have money," Quaxo said, wearing one of his more suggestive smiles. "Surely you could make an exception this once," Quaxo continued, openly flirting with Skimble. Tugger was dumbfounded, Quaxo does know he could be prosecuted for homosexuality, right?

Skimble glared at him silently, cursing the little tom's ways of persuasion. Skimble sighed loudly when he finally broke down. "Alright, get in," he said, climbing though the opening to the bench that held his horses' reigns.

Quaxo walked through the door with Tugger walking up after him. To Quaxo's dismay, Tugger took the seat next to him; it didn't really matter since the carriage was fairly small, never the less as much distance as he could get was looked at as necessary.

"Where you off to then?" Skimble asked readying the horses for departure.

"The usual," Quaxo said leaning his chin on his hand as he looked out the side window. Tugger's ears perked, he wanted to know where 'the usual' was. Tugger looked over to the bored looking tux as the cart began to travel down the rocky path. Quaxo noticed the mane tom's eyes lingering in his direction; he turned his head lightly to face Tugger "What?"

"Nothing," Tugger said, turning his head forward away from Quaxo glaze. Quaxo was relieved that Tugger was staying silent but regretted it immediately when Tugger piped in again. "Actually, you could let me in on where we're going."

"Downtown, I have things to do," Quaxo said still staring out the window at the houses that continued to get less and less elegant as they left the lot.

"I've never been Downtown" Tugger said in hopes Quaxo would elaborate with stories about the wonders of pedestrians.

"It's nothing special," Quaxo said quietly with the intention of ending the small talk, isn't Tugger known for breaking the rules? Hard to believe since he's never been to the most unruly place in this part of England.

"That's a bummer," Tugger said as he folded his arms behind his head while he waited for the cart to reach its destination.

Victoria's white dress lay discarded on the bathroom floor as she soaked in a large tub rimmed with gold. Something she didn't enjoy doing but was necessary to keep her white coat pure, daily lickings weren't enough to remove the very noticeable stains from her fur. As a result Bustopher had only the most recommended soaps shipped in.

She had to admit, on this particular night, the warm water and soaps were very relaxing; it soaked through her fur and relieved her of stress. There was one feeling she couldn't ignore or wash away; her feelings of guilt. No doubt she has been unkind to the cooper tom. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Victoria dragged her head into the water as she attempted to drown out her thoughts.

The road was now bumpy and unpleasant as Tugger found it hard to maintain his 'cool posture' while vibrating off the seat, Quaxo however was use to the discomfort as the cart made rapid jerking motions from the rocky pavement.

The cart began to slow as they pulled onto a dark street lined with rickety broken houses, most containing shattered windows and walls that have been stripped of wood. Tugger leaned into Quaxo, purposely irritating the young tom as he attempted to get a better look of the street they were slowly passing by.

The cart came to a full stop outside one of the many old houses that covered the street. He noticed that this one seemed to be in better condition, with only the top window broken and no holes puncturing the front of the house. He saw a dimly lit candle come on as a large shadow hovered around the window. Obviously someone was expecting us... or Quaxo anyway, Tugger thought.

Quaxo was the first to exit the carriage. Skimble stood at the door to offer Quaxo a hand down the step, help he didn't need but figured he owed to the tabby, least he could do was accept his kind gesture. Skimble smiled as Quaxo took his hand, he loved the warmth that the small tux possessed.

As Quaxo took a few steps from the carriage Skimble loosened his grip on his hand, letting them part gracefully. He couldn't help but take a moment to indulge himself in the memory of Quaxo's warmth and sweet scent. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the clearing of Tugger's throat. "You gonna help me down as well?" Tugger asked mocking the Tabby's romantic gesture, Skimble just glared at him as he walked to the front of the carriage.

"Some gentleman you turned out to be," Tugger chortled, acting hurt by the little attention Skimble was giving him by walking off.  
"I'll be right here if you need anything Quaxo," Skimble offered the tuxedo, ignoring Tugger's immature comments. Quaxo nodded, smiling happily towards Skimble; a smile Quaxo knew would keep the tom waiting all night if he had to.

Skimble disappeared into the back of the carriage, probably to resume the sleep Quaxo had awaken him from.

Victoria sat in front of her mirror wrapped in towels as her damp fur dried. She was lost deep in thought, wondering what exactly Bustopher would lecture them on tomorrow. She hoped Bustopher would want to know their story, she could imagine that parasite Vacam filling Bustopher's head with lies. Why would he spread such hateful rumors, what could he possibly get from it?

Victoria got up off her stool and walked over to her large dresser. She pulled out a simple, white night gown, throwing her towels into the wooden hamper.

she was startled by the sound of shattering glass coming from the halls. Her stomach turned knowing anything Bustopher owner was very expensive, he would have the head of whomever caused the costly glass to smash, figuratively of course.

Victoria quickly threw on her gown and hurried to the door. She walked out quietly, looking down the hall to see the smashed bits of a vase commonly known as Ming.

As she looked down the hall, she noticed a flash of orange fur as it quickly turned a corner and out of sight; she made no attempt to chase after them, it was probably a wondering kitten anyway. She walked over to the vase, leaning down to clean up the pieces of glass. As she picked up a larger shard she noticed a dark figure walking up from behind; startled, she turned around quickly; ready to defend herself from any attackers.

"Woah!" Plato exclaimed jumping back. "Calm down, Victoria, its just me."

"Ohhh Plato," Victoria sighed loudly in relief that it was just him, her face soon recovered from its startled and violent expression to show uncertainty. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard a loud crash, I was worried," Plato explained, holding out his hand to the kneeling queen. Victoria was hesitant in taking Plato's hand, his lips curved into a smile as their skin connected. Lifting the white queen to her feet, he noticed how graceful her steps were as her body was pulled towards his.

She looked up to Plato from under her lashes; dazed by the comfort and security she felt when standing in his arms, she looked down to the floor.  
"Thank you," Victoria said quietly with a curve on her lips. Plato noticed she wasn't looking down in shame or denial but was simply trying to hide the harsh blush that covered her face.

Plato lifted Victoria's chin, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he admired her emerald eyes that were highlighted by the pure white fur surrounding them. She also felt mesmerized by his deep hazel eyes she leaned into him unable to fight her attraction as she pouted her lips. Plato seemed to comply, also leaning towards Victoria, but stopped suddenly as he heard a female chuckling from down the halls. He couldn't recognized whose voice the giggle had belonged to.

"Did you hear that?" he asked seeming paranoid as he dropped his hands from Victoria and stepping back onto the shattered vase.  
"You're foot!" Victoria shouted, the ringing in Plato's ears was more painful than the slightly pierced skin.

"I'm sorry, I'll wash the floor straight away," he said, lifting his foot to see small droplets of blood where he stood.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, ignoring his assumption to why she had been worried.

"Don't worry about it," he said looking at the broken glass. "I need to go..." Plato said blankly, looking down the hall. Victoria frowned, disappointed to have this opportunity interrupted. Plato noticed and turned his attention back towards Victoria, offering her a kind smile.

"But I will see you tomorrow?" Plato posed as more of a question.

"I look forward to it," Victoria replied in a confident tone and cheerful smile. Plato bowed slightly before turning in the direction of the staircase. Victoria returned to her room, looking back lovingly at the tom walking down the hall before closing the door behind her.

"Watch where you're going next time, you is lookin to get us caught?" Rumpleteazer said in a harsh whisper as she pushed her back against the wall, listening to Plato and Victoria's low murmurs.

"Whatcha talkin about? You're the one that ran inta t'eh vase," Mongojerrie argued.  
"I wasn't no where near the thing!"

"Don't give me that, your eyes were glued to those gems"

"Them rocks weren't worth the vest on your back," Rumpleteazer scowled

"Or those cheep pears around your neck," Mongojerrie said holding the pearls up to Rumpleteazer's face.

"I'm not paying you to bicker!" Mongojerrie and Rumpleteazer both looked in the direction of the voice to find their current boss, and soon to be Jellical leader, Munkustrap.

"Did you find the deed or what?" Munkustrap continued.

"We aint got around to that per say..."

"What's taking so long? We only have tonight!"

"You only got tonight," Mongojerrie said truthfully; the notorious duo was always breaking into places they weren't invited, no matter what day.

"We can sneak in when we please," Rumpleteazer said to Munkustrap, providing more of an explanation.

"I'm not paying you guys for the extra nights," Munkustrap said, frustrated by how unproductive the two  
were.

"We will discuss that later," Mongojerrie said cheerfully, throwing his arm around Munkustrap's shoulders. Munkustrap glared as Mongojerrie shook him lightly.

"Just find it!" Munkustrap yelled, throwing Mongojerrie's arms off him, his hair falling slightly out of place from the jerking motion. "Or I'll hire someone else!"

Munkustrap turned around to leave but was stopped by the brown Burmese, Exotica.

"You toms looking for something?" Exotica asked walking around Munkustrap. Rumpleteazer glared at the glossy queen, resenting the remark that she was of the same sex as the men currently ogling her confident beauty.

"We ain't looking for nothin' that's your business," Runpleteazer said crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to look intimidating  
Exotica looked away from the toms towards Rumpleteazer, she quickly examined the small figure coated by an orange and yellow coat with black stripes warped around her body that failed to highlight her curves, if she had any.

Exotica smirked at the younger queen. "Aren't you a feisty one," she commented. Rumpleteazer began to glare, It looked as if she would pounce Exotica at any moment. Mongojerrie smiled excitedly; ready to see some queen vs queen action.

Unfortunately for him Munkustrap wasn't so primitive, he stepped between the queens. "I'm afraid she's right, we cant have you sniffing about in our affairs."

Rumpleteazer grabbed Munkustrap's shoulders; sticking her tongue out at the queen who was currently enraptured in a staring contest with the silver tabby. Exotica smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's not my loss, I have no interest in finding the fat man's deed."

Exotica said merrily at the group before pushing past the group, giving Rumpleteazer a small shove as she walked past. Rumpleteazer lit up, getting ready to backhand the egotistical, self centered queen.

Munkustrap put his arm in front of her, turning his head back towards her as he said in a calming voice "Retaliation is exactly what she wants of you."

"Let's not disappoint then," Rumple said attempting to approach the queen once more causing Munkustrap to push his arm back and whack her collar bone in attempt to stop her roudy behavior.

"Oii, what was that for?"

"It's a trick masters use to keep their pets in place," Munkustrap said, as if treating her like a common house pet didn't warrant any negative reactions.

"We aint nobody's pets!" Mongojerrie said, over hearing the conversation taking place

"I'm paying you, I will treat you however I feel is necessary. If you don't like it, you can try to get work elsewhere."

"Err, now don't be so drastic, we was merely misinformed on the role of 'pet'."

"Ya ya, it's in our job description," Rumpleteazer added, both tabby's smiling largely. Munkustrap was not impressed with their charades.

"Just find what your looking for, and don't touch anything else!" Munkustrap said with a huff walking down the hall back towards the party.

Mongojerrie and Rumpleteazer's faces fell into glares as they walked in the opposite direction of the silver tabby, taking a quick peek at the couple leaning on each other closely.

"I think a certain someone would find this information very interesting," Mongojerrie whispered, smirking notoriously.

Rumpleteazer giggled knowingly, the giggle carrying down the hallway as Rumpleteazer chased Mongojerrie down the darkened corridor.


End file.
